five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Idiots
Five Nights at Idiots is a jokingly-made game. Story You wake up to find yourself in a room but there is something wrong... Gameplay Simple mechanics, there's 3 doors, a vent above you and a door behind you. The nights are the exact same. It starts at 12 PM till 6 AM. You only get 3 shocks for a character. idots Stickman He your typical Bonnie Type Enemy. He comes from Cam 04 all the way to your room. In order to get rid off him, close the door. CAM 04 -> CAM 05 -> YOU CAM 04 -> CAM 03 -> CAM 02 -> CAM01 -> YOU Square Square makes his way from the parts and service to you. Once he is out of the parts and service, you'll never see him again. Until he appears at the vent above you. CAM 07 -> CAM 06 -> CAM 0? -> YOU Box Box starts out in CAM 03. He will look like an ordinary box till his eyes opens which it always open at 2 AM. He disappears and comes towards you. If you hear a knock either the left or right side. He is there. CAM 03 -> Left Side/Right Side -> YOU Withered Cat Withered Cat comes in a different manner. He starts out at the parts and service and slowly builds himself up. Once he's build he will bust down the door causing a complete game over screen. The way to stop him is too look at him. Activeness Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the easiest night with Stickman's easy difficulty. There is no phone call, no nothing. If you managed to die a screen will display saying: Night 2 Night 2 introduces Square into the mix. Sometimes, the lights flicker causing a distraction and the ability to not see glowing eyes from the door or the vent above you. Night 3 Night 3 introduces Box into the night. The phone actually rings on this night. PHONE CALL: Hello? Hello? (silence for about 10 seconds) If someone's there I would like to warn you about (static). He is extremely dangerous and could (static) you. Keep an (static) on him (static) you. (Phone call ends.) Night 4 Night 4 introduces Withered Cat. Your monitor is a bit broken. Every so often, you need to reboot it. Night 5 Night 5 introduces . Everyone is active on this night and once you beat it you'll get a star. Custom Night This part of the game is unlocked after you beat Night 5. The AI can be turned up all the way till 30. Challenges Broken Night Active: Withered Cat (30) and Square (25) Reward: Stickman Trophy Objects Active: Box (30) and (25) Reward: Box Trophy 30/30/30/30/30 Active: Stickman (30), Square (30), box (30), Withered Cat (30) and (30). Trivia * There was an original cast for this. The ones listed have a different mechanic then the rest. ** BOOT: He will scream the word "BOOT" 3 times before running at you. ** Power Waster: If you don't fix his error, your power will be wasted a lot. * There was gonna be an mechanic to stun idiots from coming at you. It would last for 30 seconds. Category:Games